


It's Just Another Day

by bigheartlwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baker!Harry, Bottom Harry, Fluffy, M/M, coffee shop AU, idk a lil bit, larry stylinson - Freeform, squint and youll find ziam, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigheartlwt/pseuds/bigheartlwt
Summary: just another one of those au's where harry works at a coffee shop and loves baking and louis visits at least once a day





	It's Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i really hope you enjoy this, ive always wanted to write a coffee shop au so here it goes ;-D by the way, i didnt have time to edit this so please excuse any typos!

_**(unedited)** _

 

It was a typical cold day in London, the clouds were thinly concealing the sun as Harry made his way towards the coffee shop. Niall, the owner of  _Espresso Yourself_ , and his best friend, had texted him the night before that Harry would be opening the store. Harry opened the text and groaned at the words, his eyes shutting in anguish as he began to fall asleep and was to wake up at five thirty the upcoming morning.

So there Harry was, opening the store. He had the store keys clamped in between his teeth as he juggled a few bags filled with eggs and flour that were needed to restock the kitchen. His eyes were blood shot from the lack of sleep and he honestly did not want to deal with the difficulty of opening the shop door. His legs were beginning to give out from the brown bags full of flour that were rested against his thigh and waist. As he attempted to grab the keys from the space between his lips, he heard a harsh noise from something coming in contact with cement and following that, a loud crack. 

Before he could look down he knew what had fell, he sighed angrily and began to bend down to clean up the mess. Over two dozen eggs sat there, splattered and Harry wanted to cry. His day had started out so badly. Dusty really had to bite his pinky as he fed her and his favorite, tight, black jeans had to rip as he was slipping them on that morning. 

So there Harry sat on the floor, trying to wipe the eggs off the cement in his least favorite, khaki pants before he heard a whistle come from above him. 

Harry looked up with flushed cheeks, the man towering over him was wearing a smirk on his lips and his hands were rested on his hips. Harry sheepishly smiled as he began to get up from his sitting position. The man grinned at him before he stuck out his hand for Harry to take.

Harry quizzically studied his hand and the man chuckled. 

"C'mon take my hand, mate. M'not going to hurt you." The man prompted and Harry took it muttering a quiet 'thanks'.

Harry was stood face to face with the stranger. The man was still wearing a smile and Harry took this time to take him in. He wore a dress shirt that seemed to cling to all the right places.  Harry was able to examine his abdomen through the almost see through shirt. He wore a brown coat over his dress shirt that went down to his thighs and a blue tie wrapped loosely around his neck. His eyes were blue and they sparkled along the crows feet aside his eyes. His fluffy hair was being slightly blown to the side by the wind and Harry decided that this man was beautiful.

Harry was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard a cough. "Mate, you work here at the cafe, yeah?" The stranger asked and Harry flushed once again.

"Y-yes, let me unlock and i'll get you settled." Harry stuttered. He turned around to open the door to the cafe, as he turned back to grab the bags that he had been holding earlier, he was surprised to see that stranger was already clutching onto them waiting to have the door opened. Harry sent a thankful smile and stranger nodded and signaled for Harry to open the shop. 

Harry turned the key and swiftly pushed the door forward. He was engulfed with warm air, he mentally noted to thank Niall for the air conditioning. He made his way to the back of the cash register and began to settle for the shift. 

"You forgot about the bags, or do you want me to keep them?" The stranger chirped as he pointed to the brown bags that were now sat on one of the wooden tables. His smirk was hitting Harry in the face because once again he found himself blushing. 

"Oops, sorry about that, i'll get you your order after I put these in the back, is that fine with you?" Harry answered and the stranger shrugged. 

"Sure but, um, if you could hurry a bit? I've got a class to get to in about twenty minutes mate." The stranger confessed and Harry felt bad. He had held up this guy and didnt even say sorry. 

"Oh yeah, it'll take a sec, im sorry." Harry said and quickly took the bags full of ingredients and jogged to the kitchen. Harry stuffed everything into the fridge and came back to the front of the shop to find the man gone. He looked around and found two customers beginning to line up by the counter. Harry frowned when he couldn't find the stranger who spiked Harry's interest. He sighed and began his shift as if nothing had happened.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about the attractive man for the rest of the day.

 

\------------

The following month, Niall had begged him to take the morning shift and Harry hated it. He hated how grumpy, middle aged men would yell at him for no reason. Nonetheless, Harry found himself outside of the shop at six in the morning, this time just a donut in between his hands.

He made his way into the shop and began to prep the kitchen for Liam, the Espresso Yourself baker. He washed a few dishes that sat in the sink, which he didnt know why they were there in the first place because Liam was supposed to do it. He frowned in annoyance but still took care of it because, honestly, Harry was a neat freak. 

When Harry heard the door to the shop chime, he went out towards the cash register and recited the very familiar words. "Welcome to Espresso Yourself, how may I help you?"

He looked up and there stood the stranger Harry had held up. He gulped and rubbed his sweaty palms on his new jeans. The man gave a weak smile and squinted at the menu hanging over Harry's head. 

"I'll have an americano with a dash of soy milk, please." The stranger said. Today he was wearing a bow tie, Harry noted. He wore the same see through dress shirt and same brown slacks. He had a slight smile set on his face but his eyes still seemed a bit sleepy, however, Harry found that quite endearing. 

"Coming right up, name?" Harry sheepishly asked and offered a smile.

"Louis." The stranger said and Harry smiled at that as he took a marker and wrote down _Louis_ in fancy lettering. He set the cup down and began to brew he coffee. Harry noticed that the sun was shining through the glass windows into the shop and Harry felt oddly comfortable and at peace. 

Louis was sat on one of the wooden chairs along the window and pulled out a book. Harry couldn't read the title but he assumed it was good because Louis was intensely reading through the pages, his tongue softly stuck out from his mouth and his fringe was swept over his face but Louis didnt care to fix it. 

Louis' coffee was ready and Harry poured the steaming liquid into the red cup. He took the soy milk and added just a dash as he was asked to. He finished capping the cup and cleared his throat to grab his attention. To Harry's avail, Louis was ripped away from his book, He took a look at his watch and grimaced.

He strode towards Harry and took the coffee. 

"Thanks mate, for the coffee. Say, I never see you anymore, you dont work most mornings do you?" Louis asks with one eyebrow arched. Harry's cheeks heat up and he shakes his head.

"Uh, no, I don't." Harry answers and shrugs his shoulders. Louis' smile melts off his face.

"Shame, this is the best my coffee has tasted in a while." Louis confesses and smiles at Harry with wide eyes. Harry feels like he's going to faint. He just complimented his coffee making skills. 

Harry shifted on the balls of his feet and interlocked his hands behind his back. He didn't know why he kept on blushing under the stare of Louis and he prayed to the gods that he wouldn't notice. 

Louis chuckled and glanced at his watch once again. "Sorry mate, I have to get going, have a good morning, nice to meet you!" Louis yelled as he exited the shop doors.

Harry released a breath he didn't know he was holding and held on to the counter before his legs gave out. Damn Louis, he was affecting Harry so much.


End file.
